


Bienfaisance

by xslytherclawx



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, JJ Style Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: If there was one thing Alain and Nathalie Leroy had raised their children to believe as good Catholics, it was the importance of charity. And as a second-generation world-famous figure skater, JJ did his best to bring light to many important issues.Of course, it was difficult to find time during the season, so he mostly did small events here and there, when they fit in his schedule, or made monetary donations.During the off-season, however, JJ had plenty of time to delve more into charity.(JJ Style Week, Day Five: Charity)





	Bienfaisance

If there was one thing Alain and Nathalie Leroy had raised their children to believe as good Catholics, it was the importance of charity. And as a second-generation world-famous figure skater, JJ did his best to bring light to many important issues.

Of course, it was difficult to find time during the season, so he mostly did small events here and there, when they fit in his schedule, or made monetary donations.

During the off-season, however, JJ had plenty of time to delve more into charity.

It wasn’t  _ just _ because he was Catholic, of course. JJ genuinely enjoyed helping others. And as the number one men singles’ skater in Canada, JJ enjoyed a moderate amount of fame.

There were a few animal shelters he helped out at in Toronto and Montréal (depending on where he was at that point in the year) who knew him by name, and he loved going there and helping out personally. 

Sometimes he ran campaigns to promote certain charities – although he always made sure they were bona fide charities that actually did good in the world. He liked using his fame to help others.

Today, however, he was at a hospital. Not because he was ill, or injured, but because he was visiting sick kids. It was something he loved to do in the off-season. There was almost nothing that made him happier than bringing a smile to a child’s face, and while he did, generally, still have skating business and classes to attend to in the off-season, he had more free time to do good.

He sympathised with the children, but he did his best to cheer them up. He played games with them, told them (G-rated versions of) stories from his competitions, took selfies with them, signed autographs… he did everything he could do (that the hospital staff would allow, anyway).

He, of course, didn’t do it for the press. In the grand scheme of things, after all, he was a professional athlete – and he didn’t play for a team sport. It wasn’t as if Justin Bieber was going around to hospitals and visiting sick children. For the most part, the press left him alone. And if he didn’t let anyone but his manager, his parents, and the hospital staff know when he was going, well, that was neither here nor there.

He was in it to help.

Sometimes it was hard; there were kids less than half his age who were dying, who’d barely had a chance to experience life, and JJ always made sure to pay extra attention to those kids, to try to brighten their days as much as he could.

The staff would sing him praises, but he wasn’t in it for the praise. He spent his entire professional life trying to make his parents proud, but volunteering like he did was something that he did just for the good of things.

Inevitably, though, he’d be completely drained when he came home, and he’d eat dinner with his family and talk about the less depressing parts, before watching a comedy movie with his younger brother. (His sister, Oriane, found JJ and Grégoire’s taste in film repulsive, so she rarely watched with them).

Before going to bed, after every time he volunteered, he’d say a brief prayer of thanks that he was healthy, with a loving and supportive family and fiancée, and that he really wanted for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of struggled with this one, but I think it turned out okay?


End file.
